The Federation of Analytical Chemistry and Spectroscopy Societies (FACSS) is one of the leading analytical chemistry conferences in the world, with over 1,500 participants and 1,000 presentations. The 28th annual FACSS meeting is scheduled for October 7-12, 2001 in Detroit, MI. The 2001 FACSS Program Committee has proposed to organize two sets of symposia involving overlap between fundamental developments in analytical science with biochemical systems. Two- dimensional vibrational spectroscopy is a new technique that promises to deliver analogous analytical capabilities to multidimensional NMR spectroscopy. Two half-day symposia will promote connections between the analytical/physical chemistry community of laser spectroscopists and the biological community where these techniques can be applied. Capillary electrophoresis (CE) provides high- resolution separations and sensitive methods of detection with small volume samples. A half-day symposium will discuss the use of CE to characterize the chemical contents contained in, the intracellular chemical dynamics within, or the chemical release from individual cells. The participants will be a blend of junior and senior leading workers in chemistry, neuroscience, and physiology. The proposed symposia are designed to produce meaningful dialogue between analytical and biomedical scientists. In addition, they are designed to inspire new ideas and directions from undergraduate and graduate students who attend FACSS.